Bex
The Bex are a familiar sight on Zella - a class of mercenary distinguished by their selective breeding and unique style. Founded on a moon where they continue to be based, they are outside the law, yet so powerful they are nearly invincible. The Bex continually raid the prominent factories and farms on Zella and other nearby planets, to the extent that their presence is considered routine. Many factories and other companies have "agreements" with the Bex, to lower costs and damages, and "tributes" are frequently considered a line item in their operating costs, and never disputed without mortal or deeply baleful consequences. The Bex, led by a secret coalition of hereditary leaders of factions or tribes, have developed a sophisticated schedule of raiding or tribute gathering, through which they maintain their power while allowing their victims to also prosper. Any member of the Bex who does not abide by the Bexian laws and rules of this schedule are summarily executed. All other "civilian" laws are ignored. This strict system has allowed the Bex to survive as outlaws for generations, to the extent that they are currently recognized as a class and their leadership are consulted on government issues as if they were a separate legitimate wing of the government itself. In all probability, bribes have changed hands with the actual government, but for so long it is now considered "business as usual". In addition, the Bex serves as a military force for the highest bidder, which depending on the circumstance can range from the government to any private individual with the means to pay for the Bex to enforce his or her agenda. The Bex will frequently raid specific targets outside of the Zella system in order to diversify their population and acquire new skills, both technological and physical. They are therefore regarded not only as the most powerful criminals, but also as one of the more sophisticated denizens of the area, given their access to interglobal traditions and cultures which are fully integrated into their society, much as the ancient Romans did in the early days of civilized Earth. In these "outreach" efforts, they are known to have raided as far as Postin, in the farthest ring of the Ishtomari galaxies. Membership in the Bex is achieved only by heredity or marriage; marriage is only accomplished by coercion and if the victim has some trait which the Bex desire to acquire. Victims of all genders are coerced; 1st generation offspring of these unions are slaves at the home base and used for physical labor as well as the Bexian breeding program. Only a few are known to have escaped, among them "Bald Mike" Pollic, who is currently the leader of the Bald Bandits, with whom they frequently conflict. Each generation increases in rank based on how successfully the acquired skill is incorporated to the benefit of the Bex, which is determined by the secret tribal council. A member of the Bex are recognized by their symbols of power - elaborate richly colored garments and armor in jewel tones (often decorated with actual jewels when a member is of higher rank or birth) and oversized weaponry which is lavishly decorated and always devastatingly functional. The Bex prefer simple, effective weaponry, and use brutality and threat of force to accomplish their goals instead of technology. Large swords, mallets, and hatchets are common. This demonstrates their dislike or distrust of technology. Astromech are used, but only in transportation at their base, and to complete mundane tasks. Having been bred to be larger and smarter than most other known creatures of the universe, they feel that technology is beneath them, and only a tool for smaller minds. For fighting, the threat of conflict is usually persuasive for most transactions, although both a delicate negotiation process or hand-to-hand combat is commonly used when dealing with the Bald Bandits. Category:Organizations Category:Criminals